


The Limits of My Frame

by Ripuku



Category: Dishonored
Genre: Baby's First Beastiality Fic, I will only rebuke you for ignoring all the warnings and going in anyway, If you read this and decide to rip me apart for it, If you want to ignore my tags and warnings that this is beastiality, M/M, Other, Then it's your own damn fault, This is crack, kink meme fill, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripuku/pseuds/Ripuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kink meme fill. The Outsider finds the newest Overseer propaganda book. He doesn't understand how they expect half of it to be possible. Corvo is there to... help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Limits of My Frame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That one anon on the Kink Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+one+anon+on+the+Kink+Meme).



> THIS IS A BESTIALITY FIC. WEEWOO WEEWOO STAY AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. 
> 
> Kink meme fill for great justice. Someone had to write it. This is going down in the fandom history one way or another. RequestAnon, I hope you're out there somewhere.

"They think I do what?"

Corvo looks over to where the Outsider is floating and nearly spits his tea. The Outsider has picked up a new book of Overseer propaganda and is leafing through it with an inscrutable look on his face. He’s drifting just out of Corvo’s reach, so Corvo cannot snatch the offending book away.

"It’s just nonsense, put it down. Better yet, pitch it in the fireplace." Corvo sighs, reaching up for it anyhow.

"Nonsense indeed." The Outsider frowns, "This is ridiculous. I most certainly DO NOT snatch unassuming people away into the Void in order to cavort about with them."

"You do occasionally snatch unassuming people away into the Void." Corvo points out.

The Outsider looks even less amused, “Certainly not to attempt carnal pleasure.”

Corvo pushes the tea aside. He needs something stronger if they’re really going to have this conversation.

—-

"How do they even expect someone to actually make love to a wha- Leviathan?" Corvo’s finished most of the bottle of Old Dunwall now, and is paging through the book himself, "I don’ get it, the Overseers have got to be kidding."

"The Overseer who wrote this trash has clearly never seen a Leviathan before." The Outsider sniffs in disdain.

"Well, that, an I mean, you’d drown trying too. You'd have to try it in the water." Corvo takes a shot and turns the page, "Can’t exactly get a whale into your bed, can you?"

"Perhaps the Overseer had also imbibed a bit too much whiskey, as you have. You are missing the point, Corvo."

Corvo shrugs, tosses the book into the fireplace, “Probably. I don’t think there was a point to start with, anyway.”

The world turns on its head a moment and Corvo regrets the last five drinks as the chair lifts off the ground and begins drifting lazily in the now formed Void. The Outsider drifts near him, upside-down, without a hair out of place.

"The Void can be used to moot your point, Corvo, but it is my point that bears arguing yet still."

Corvo blinks and finds himself staring suddenly at a whale. No- Not a whale. This, THIS, is a Leviathan. The Outsider. In his whiskey haze, he wonders if perhaps he should be awed that the Outsider has revealed this form to him.

The thought doesn’t live long, as there’s something else he sees to inspire awe.

Yeah. That Overseer’s never actually been near a whale in his life. There’s not a person alive who could withstand that.

But… Maybe he could use both hands…? Mm, perhaps better if he just uses his arms entirely.

Corvo gets up from the chair, which has settled politely on a bit of what appears to have been part of his balcony, and heads over toward the Outsider. He shrugs off his coat and shirt, letting the Void take them (They’ll be back eventually….maybe), and catches a small lamp that’s floating by.

The Outsider’s avatar reappears, floating near the Leviathan’s side. He frowns as Corvo pours the oil out of the lamp and coats his arms and chest in it.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving a point, now hold still."

"Proving a-?" The avatar cuts off abruptly and vanishes as the Leviathan lets out a surprised noise. Corvo’s reached up and brazenly embraced the Leviathan’s exposed member, squeezing firmly. He presses himself up on his toes before sliding back down, varying the pressure occasionally.

The Leviathan writhes above him, and Corvo can’t tell what the noises mean, but being that he’s not been removed from existence in one fashion or another, he can only assume them to be noises of pleasure.

Corvo used his mouth where he can, but he can’t imagine it’s very effective. He squeezes more firmly again, and the Leviathan makes a higher pitched noise than before.

Corvo finds himself sitting in a puddle a moment later, drenched from head to waist in the taste of salt.

—-

When the world is put back together and Corvo has had a long bath, the Outsider’s avatar reappears in the room, and for once doesn’t have a snarky thing to say.

Corvo runs a towel over his hair, “I’m not exactly sure what point I just proved, but I proved something.”

"Indeed." is the only response he receives.


End file.
